


Thirty Years

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, WARNING: SAPPY ENDING, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“elipanda56 said: I DO NOT MIND.  I ASK FOR THE PROMPTS NAO OKAY.  HOW ABOUTS THE FIDDLENERD TELLING STAN HE LOVES HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 30 YEARS?  BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE CUTE.   AND TRAGIC. I FEEL LIKE MABEL IN SOCK OPERA AND I LOVE IT.  PLEASE AND THANK YOU YES”</p>
<p>(Prompts are still open on my Tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Years

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING(S):
> 
> Profanity, maybe. Some Angst, but hey man that’s just how it goes.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> WHOA, haha people really like my first Fiddlestan Fic. I’ll make sure to write more in the future! 
> 
> And once more I note Stanford is Grunkle Stan and Stanley is the author, because once more this whole body switching theory’s got me confused still.
> 
> BTW, the last line is a bit sappy, oh well! =3 Hope you enjoy! (PS, I love the name “Fiddlenerd” thank you for that. XD)
> 
> PROMPTS ARE STILL OPEN!

It had been thirty years.

_Thirty years._

    It seemed almost impossible, like these whole thirty years were a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't – it was real and that made it all that much more horrifying. It had been two days since Stanford’s great niece and nephew –  _Stanley’s Grandchildren_  – helped return his memories and the memories were flooding him, all the adventures with Stanford and Stanley, every moment with his wife (who was now dead) and son, every moment he ever called Stanford a “Moron” and every moment Stanford called him a “Nerd”. Everything came back and it only made him want to cry and sob uncontrollably. He was at a lost for what to do, should he go see Stanford? Surly he wouldn’t want to even have Fiddleford in his sights, let alone talk to him – especially after the incident with the portal, after Stanley got sucked in Stanford turned his rage towards Fiddleford, and so he left Stanford and before he knew it created the Society of the Blind Eye. Fiddleford didn’t know what to do, he was at a lost. He didn’t even hear someone coming into his make shift home at the dump.

    “Old Man McGucket?” Fiddleford jumped and turned to see Dipper and Mabel who were gazing at him curiously and concern, “Are you alright?”

    “I… Yeah, I’m alright kids,” Fiddleford reassured them and quickly added, “I’m just remembering things.”

That seemed to brighten up Dipper’s day automatically, “You’re remembering? Do you remember anything about the author yet?”

Fiddleford hesitated for a solid second, before deciding on what to tell them, “I don’t recall the author quite yet, but I do remember things about Stanford.”

    “Stanford? As in Grunkle Stan? You knew him?” Mabel asked, surprised by the new information she and her brother had been given.

    “Ah, yes, we were friends…,” Fiddleford trailed off in thought, they had certainly been _more_  than friends, but the children didn’t need to know that.

    “You were  _friends?!_ ” Mabel gasped in shock before jumping up and down in excitement and Fiddleford’s heart dropped a little at Mabel’s next words, “Oh my gosh, you need to go see him!”

_Oh no._

    “Uh,” Fiddleford managed to get out before Mabel was pulling him out of his make shift home and dragging him away from the dump, “Um, maybe that’s not a good idea?”

    “Why not, it’s almost closing time for the shack and this could help jog your memory?” Dipper spoke up smiling slightly.

    “Well, you see, before I went all – well,  _crazy_ , me and Stanford had a fight, a rather large one, so I don’t know how he’d react to seeing me again?” Fiddleford said, deciding not to tell the whole truth; the children’s faces fell into frowns, Mabel however went straight back to smiling and tugging on Fiddleford’s hand, dragging him away from the dump.

    “Well, that was a long time ago, I’m sure he's forgiven you by now! Right Dipper?” Her brother nodded as the three walked back to the mystery shack and all Fiddleford could do was internally panic. It had been  _thirty years_ , and though he missed Stanford so much it was almost unbearable, Fiddleford didn’t think he could take being yelled at like that again.

_“It’s all your fault!”  
_ Fiddleford cringed at the words that he could still hear so vividly, maybe it was all his fault? Fiddleford didn’t have much time to ponder on those thoughts though because the Shack had just reached his and the twins sights and Fiddleford felt a trickle of fear, “I – I don’t know if this’ll be a good idea kids, I –!”

    “Hey Doods!” A large male came walking up to them, with a curious look on his face, Fiddleford remembered him as Soos, one of the people who helped him get his memories back, “What’s Old Man McGucket doing here?”

    “He’s starting to remember Soos!” Mabel exclaimed happily, before Fiddleford could really say anything, “And he remembered that he was friends with Grunkle Stan at one point, so we’re going to go talk to him!”

     “What’s going on here?” Everyone turned to find Stan standing there with a mix of confusion, annoyance, and curiosity showing on his face. Fiddleford lost all his words and was frozen in place, it was a feeling he had of either wanting to run towards Stanford and hug him or run away and never look back.

    “Grunkle Stan! Remember when I told you that me and Mabel helped McGucket get his memories back?” Stan nodded, eyes narrowing towards Fiddleford, “Well he remembers that you and him were friends!”

Stan’s face was blank, no sign of emotion, even as he spoke, “Fiddleford?”

     “Stanford,” Fiddleford managed to get out, Fiddleford had spoke the name quickly and tensed up as he did so, either way Fiddleford’s response had an effect on Stan. The larger male tensed at the name, eyes widening ever so slightly, but as soon as it had came it was gone and Stanford had turned to the children.

     “Hey kids, Soos – Wendy already left so, here’s some money, go get ice cream or something, I need to talk to McGucket alone for a little while,” As Stanford spoke a small, but strained smile bloomed on his face as the kids jumped for joy.

    “Ice cream!” They shouted as they took the money and left with Soos, taking off in Soos’s truck before the two older men could even blink. There was a stiff silence for a moment till Stanford spoke up.

     “Let’s head inside Fids… we need to talk,” Fiddleford only nodded, walking inside the shack with Stanford – once inside Fiddleford expected yelling or to be hit, something of a negative reaction, but what he got was Stanford clinging onto him like a child.

    “Stanford…?” Fiddleford’s brows furrowed in confusion, Fiddleford’s own body going stiff in the embrace, and at the saying of the other male’s name, the hold on Fiddleford only grew tighter.

    “I’m sorry Fids,” Stanford spoke in a hushed tone, his voice so quiet that Fiddleford had to strain to hear him.

    Fiddleford wanted to ask why, he wanted to  _know_ what exactly Stanford was sorry for, but something told Fiddleford he already knew what for. Besides, at that point all Fiddleford could do was hold Stanford back just as tightly, Fiddleford didn’t know how they ended up at the kitchen table or how the mug of coffee entered his hands, all he knew was that he was back and Stanford was sorry for what he had done – for what he had said that night. Fiddleford listened intently to Stanford about what the scientist had missed in these thirty years.  _Thirty years._  Just thinking about that fact made Fiddleford just generally  _depressed_ , he had missed so much, raising his son, his ex-wife’s funeral (even though they had previously split, they were still good friends during that time none the less), just everything. Fiddleford blew a gasket when Stan told him that he was rebuilding the portal, but after Stan’s reasons was explained, Fiddleford calmed back down slightly, but was still visibly frustrated over this fact – and he didn’t protest against it either, he wanted Stanley back just as much as Stanford in all honesty.

    “And you’ve been rebuilding the portal all on your own, with only the journals to help you?” Fiddleford pinched the bridge of his nose as Stanford nodded.

    “Yeah, maybe you can, uh, help if you can?” Fiddleford looked to Stan, the larger male seemed so  _hopeful_ , and for Fiddleford it was hard to say no to that look, let alone Stanford as a whole. So, Fiddleford nodded in silent agreement to help, watching as Stanford breathed a sigh of relief. The duo fell silent at that moment, Stanford’s gaze was completely focused on Fiddleford, while Fiddleford’s own gaze was focused on the light blue coffee mug that was grasped tightly in his hands.

    “Fiddleford, I – I can’t say how sorry I am for the night after Stanley went through the portal,” This caused Fiddleford to look up, not only at the other male’s words but, as well as the useage of Fiddleford’s full name. Stanford met Fiddleford’s stare, Stanford’s gaze held nothing but pain and regret, something that genuinely surprised Fiddleford. Even when they were young, Stanford was never one to show his emotions, "I told you all of those  _God awful_  things, and after you left I regretted every single word I had said. Words cannot describe how much I regret everything, I loved you Fids, and… and I  _still_  love ya. I know after everything that’s happened, I don’t deserve you anymore, but I just want you to know that I’m here for ya, and I care about ya…“

    "Stanford…,” Fiddleford uttered, eyes wide in surprise as his own heart started fluttering in a way it hadn’t in a  _very_ long time. By this time, Stanford had averted his own gaze to the floor, head hung, and Fiddleford then realized exactly how old and how  _tired_  Stanford looked. Fiddleford suddenly stood and Stanford tensed with his eyes clenching closed, as if the man was expecting a smack or for Fiddleford to just leave and never return. Whatever Stanford was expecting, it apparently wasn’t what Fiddleford had done.

Stanford’s eyes snapped open, wide when he felt arms wrap around him, he looked up in shock to discover Fiddleford who was gazing down at Stanford with unshed tears in his eyes and a small smile.

    “I love you too Stanford, I always have and I always will,” The look on Stanford’s face could only be described as a look of pure, untainted joy with the largest smile that Fiddleford had ever seen him wore. Stanford pulled the other male down for another tight hug.

_Thirty Years…_

In all those thirty years, Fiddleford knew for a fact that nothing could crush the love he held for Stanford Pines.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
